


Pain Erased [OC x Female Reader]

by TheQueenOfMidnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied Death, OC x Reader - Freeform, Post Underverse, Self Harm, my first book is dead now, probably slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfMidnight/pseuds/TheQueenOfMidnight
Summary: -This will probably turn into a series later-(Y/N) is an AU sort of god, she helps Core Frisk with tracking down certain AUs. She lives with Ink and his “sister/trainee” Sharpie. (Y/N) and Sharpie had become good friends over the years, usually camping out in what’s left of deserted AUs and generally having a good time.Then came Cross, stealing half a soul. Then came the stealing AU parts. The destruction of an Underswap timeline, and the true meaning of the X-Event.Ink gave you two choices. Stay with him to continue his “game”, or leave and suffer. (Y/N), scared of what the soulless creator would do, had chosen to stay. Sharpie, who Ink had trusted her, had ran off with her eyes filled with tears.The young woman thought that Sharpie was gone forever.





	1. {Prologue} The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea how this’ll work. Just bear with me here, ok? 
> 
> I had gotten tired of only being recognized for fan works, so I decided to make this. If you hate it, then hate it and keep them to yourself. Criticism is appreciated, but please don’t just say you hate it and not have anything for me to fix it

There he was, standing still waiting for the decision. You glanced to the shorter, who was absolutely petrified. Her usual peach skin was pale and her brown eyes were wide in fear behind her glasses. She took a step back slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

 

Fear was the right choice here, and you both were. The words were still repeating in your head and you saw Dream and Cross leave before the choice was brought out. Nightmare and Killer were to follow, most likely to pursue the earlier two.

 

The words then came out. “I’ll go with you... J-just don’t h-hurt me.” You stuttered out. Your (e/c) eyes wavering and your pupils mere dots. 

 

He smiled, though no emotion was given to you. Not comfort, not even a slight amount of relief. “Good. I don’t want to lose another person for the game.” 

 

You shuddered at the word.  _ Game  _ sounded more like you were forced to do something instead of running around and chasing people. It sounded.... Wrong. 

 

Before the name came out, the other ran. Ink glanced at you again, before looking at the one behind him. 

 

“Take her to my place. I’ll deal with Lily.” He said. 

 

“No! Don’t-“ Your vision darkened. You felt your body slowly shut down. You saw him pull his brush from the clasp on his back, the tip coated in paint. The smell was different than others, it smelt like it was burning. By then, your eyes closed shut. They were far too heavy to keep open

 

You heard a scream, then the sound of something sizzling. And everything went quiet..


	2. {Chapter I} Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) finally asks Ink where her friend is, or could be

Living with Ink wasn’t difficult, since you lived with him before. It was off, especially with a new person in and an old roommate gone. You often had asked where Sharpie had went, she was a friend after all. All Ink said however was that she deserted him in a new creation of an AU. You couldn’t help but think that’s the case, but you couldn’t tell if it was a lie. Ink’s eyes were still white pinpricks, as they have been for the last few months. 

 

Speaking of months, you’ve grown aquatinted to the terrifying XGaster. He’s actually quite nice, calling you a friend and is actually XChara’s dad. That’s an... Interesting fact to say the least. You did feel somewhat better that they wouldn’t hurt you, but you’re still a bit concerned for the missing girl. You decided to woman up and finally stop being a doormat. 

 

Ink was on the couch, looking through the pages of his sketchbook. He seemed bored, but you couldn’t tell since his pinpricks were still white as snow. You sat next to the skeleton, clearing your throat. Ink turned to you, tilting his head. 

 

“Yeah (Y/n)?” The artist skeleton asked. His eye sockets blinking in slight confusion. You then felt your mouth dry up as your mind went back to Outertale. The destruction caused, XChara’s “death” if it were that merciful... How scared Sharpie looked, almost betrayed. 

 

Then you were back on the starry AU, filled with strings and smoke. You felt like you couldn’t breathe, you saw your soul tangled in blue strings that felt like they were burning the poor cartoon heart. 

 

“(Y/n)?” Ink has asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. You suddenly felt the burning tears running down your face, which you quickly wiped away. 

 

“Sorry... I just wanted to ask about something...” You said quietly, seeing Ink put the sketchbook on the coffee table in front of the couch. You took a deep breath. “Where’s Sharpie? Like, where did you see her last? Or which AU did you see her go to?” You asked, adding more questions. 

 

Ink went silent. Did you ask incorrectly? Is he going to lie to you again? Similar questions began to cloud your mind. He cleared his nonexistent throat. 

 

“Well, I saw her go into some odd timeline. I didn’t go after her, but I think my friend has the timeline down.” He said. “But since she ran away from me, she could be in another AU all together.” He added. It made sense as to why he didn’t go after her. Sharpie jumps into different AUs to run, making everyone lose her pretty often. 

 

You smiled. “Thank you Ink.” You said. You’re going to see your friend again, you know it. 


	3. {Chapter 2} A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit the last place Ink saw Sharpie jump into

You had gotten the paper from XGaster, scrawled on it is the exact AU and Timeline where Sharpie was last seen. You were excited, it’s been months seen you last seen her! You really wanted to see her, and you hoped she still remembered you. 

 

Her with her scatterbrain! She’d forget her head if it weren’t attached. 

 

Opening the portal, you slowly stepped in. Ink had said she went into Waterfall. You remembered Sharpie saying that it’s naturally calming. 

 

You glanced around, hearing the soft echoes of the Echo Flowers but couldn’t make out any definitive voice. You sighed and started walking to Snowdin, knowing that the Sans here should be able to tell you something about this place. You talked to the monsters and avoided battles until you reached the Skelebrothers’ house. You smiled, you’re about to get answers on your friend! 

 

You knocked on the door, energetically almost. You put your hand down, balancing on the balls of your feet as you waited. You saw a figure from the window run to the door. The mystery person opened it. 

 

You didn’t expect to see the one you were going to ask about. Nothing really changed of Sharpie, her hair remained a dark brown fading to a vibrant green. Her eyes stayed warm and big, full of wonder. Her stature almost as short as Frisk or Chara. 

 

Colour drained from her face. “You... You’re... W-what....” She stammered, then tried to shut the door. Before it closed all the way, you jabbed your foot between the door and the frame. 

 

“May I come in Sharpie? Please?” You pleaded, eyes full of worry. “I wanted to find you for so long, please Sharpie.” 

 

The shorter glanced at the ground, opening the door all the way and moving out of the way. She didn’t even make eye contact with your (e/c) orbs, which worried you a bit. 

 

The house remained the same, the same layout and everything. You sat on the couch, and Sharpie followed. She finally glanced up at you, tears in the corners of her eyes. 

 

“I missed you... (Y/n).” She said finally, pulling you into a hug. She surprised you, and was about to hug back before she moved away. “Well... What happened?” She asked. 

 

You started to explain what had happened between you and Ink, and Sharpie visibly flinched at every mention of said skeleton, XGaster, and the Overwrite. When you were done, Sharpie explained this AU. 

 

“The Papyrus here started dating Mettaton, and moved away. So Sans, being a shy nervous wreck was obviously upset...” She started. “And then he met a narwhal monster named Zedd, she then moved in after a while.. And then with me leaving, they both took me in! They’re my mom and dad now, and they’re amazing!” Sharpies added, grinning. 

 

As she talked, you began to notice small things. For one, she never leaned back against the couch. Two, she never rubbed her arms, or neck. And three, the flinching and the fact she never mentioned Ink by his name, only as “him”. It was as if his name was taboo for her. 

 

You brushed it off. And then a thought went in your head as you grinned. “Hey Sharpie, can I stay here for a bit? I wanna be with you!” 

 

Said girl wasn’t prepared for that, and was stammering. She looked nervous and then sighed. She glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. As if she had gotten a response from some invisible being, she turned to you with a tint of pink on her cheeks. 

 

“Sure... Mom and Dad won’t mind! And it would be nice to talk to you again, and live with you for a bit... Like old times...” She said, her mind wandering to some other place. 

 

“Then it’s settled then! Bonding time!” You said with a determined look in your face. 

 

Sharpie giggled. Neither of you could wait for what would be planned. But first, introducing you to Zedd and Sans


End file.
